


A Bullet to Murder

by FalleNess



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: "Mako Tanida" - Ressler's and Audrey story.





	A Bullet to Murder

At that very moment –  
I knew it for sure,  
A part of me died,  
No hope to be cured.

I know I was fool  
To leave you back then,  
And I begged the Almighty  
We'd start over again.

To my ardent prayers  
The Fate has replied –  
For three happy months  
You were back in my life.

Naively I thought  
We had the time plenty.  
Naively I thought  
We're gonna be happy.

  
         It takes just a bullet  
                To murder  a   d r e a m.

Your body grows weak,  
And the look in your eyes  
Becoming less deep.

The voice  
Turns to whisper,  
The heart  
Stops its beat.

 

The dream has been taken,

      Soaked in blood,  
          Bathed in venom,  
                 Drowned in filth,  
                     Torn into shreds.

The dream's now forsaken.

All the 'hows' and 'what ifs'  
Keep clawing my head.  
Yet I found no answer -

Why it's m e 

Who is breathing?  
Why it's y o u  
Who is dead?


End file.
